The Latizia Twins
by Thessa
Summary: The 17 years old twins, Kai and Kay Latizia, are coming for the first time to Hogwarts. They have had no clue that they were witches before this summer, when their mother died and they found their Hogwarts letters from an old box.
1. Prologue

Summary: The 17 years old twins, Kai and Kay Latizia, are coming for the first time to Hogwarts. They have had no clue that they were witches before this summer, when their mother died and they found their Hogwarts letters from an old box.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot and the twins belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Prologue  
  
"I can't believe mother did that to us", a girl who had long blond hair whit silver stripes sighed. Her big blue eyes stared the moving pictures on the wall.  
  
"It's better you start to believe it dear sis. But I know... I don't believe it either", the other girls hair was bright red with golden tips and if possible she had even bigger blue eyes than her sisters.  
  
"Kay... what if we don't fit in? I mean – we haven't got any experience of the magical world and we don't know how to cast spells and... well everything! How are we supposed to learn all the stuff that we should have been learning since we were eleven?"  
  
Kay looked at her sister. "Well Kai. To be honest – I don't know. I don't know if it's even possible to us to fit in. We just have to try."  
  
Silence fell between them. The twins were sitting in a lounge in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for their escort to arrive. When they saw the little dirty pub for the first time, they couldn't believe their eyes – so many queer people walking around in robes and pointy hats. And that was not all – they were shown the Diagon Alley with all its wonders. Kai and Kay couldn't say, that they weren't a little bit scared of it all.  
  
"Misses Latizia I assume?" A little man, who's head didn't even reach the table corner, had appeared to the side of Kai and Kay's lounge. "Let me introduce myself: I'm professof Flitwick and I'm going to your charms teatcher. Professor Dumbledore asked me if I could pick you up on my way to Madam Hoftofts boutique to buy some ferrets. If you please would follow me... and may I ask where your trunks are?"  
  
Kai and Kay looked at each others. This little man named Flitwick was their teacher? It was Kay who spoke first: "Well, they are in our room, but I'm not sure if we can get them down by ourselves. They're pretty heavy."  
  
"It's not a problem miss Latizia. I'll get them down for you and then we can get to the train. I myself had a thought about arriving to Hogwarts with floo powder, but professor McGonagall didn't think that as a good idea since you have lived like muggles your whole lives and it would be better for you to travel with the others", while talking had professor Flitwick escorted them to their room and know Kai and Kay were waiting to see how he was going to move to extremely heavy trunks.  
  
"Muggles?" Kai asked. What on earth was a muggle and how could they have been living like ones if they didn't even knew what they were? "Do you mean a mugger? I can assure you that we are no thieves, so this flooded powder thing is okey."  
  
"No miss Latizia. I'm afraid you have misunderstood me", professor Flitwick had a little smirk on his face. "I meant that you have lived like nonmagical people. We call them muggles, but you two are witches so I guess you will travel by floo powder someday, but today we will take the train or otherwise I'll be in trouble with our vice principal."  
  
Kai and Kay didn't understand much about what the tiny man was speaking about, but they nodded.  
  
"Shall we go then? You have everything? Good! Wingardium leviosa!" professor Flitwick pointed at their trunks and for their amazement they rose in the air.  
  
"What? How? What? What did you do?! Kay! Our trunks are flying!" Kai had taken a grip of Kay's arm.  
  
"It's alright misses. Nothing to worry about. It's only magic. I should have warned you, but believe me when I say that it is better to get used to it quickly, because soon you will see magic all the time.  
  
"Just magic Kai, just magic. Remember that were going to do the same thing ourselves when we get to school."  
  
"You're quite right about that. The Wingardium leviosa -charm is one of the first ones you will learn. But know we have to hurry. We don't want to miss the train, do we?" 


	2. The Journey Begins from Platform Nine an...

The Journey Begins from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters  
  
There was a total fuss in the railway station, but that was something that Kai and Kay were used to. They had even travelled by train to London. The little man – professor Flitwick – accompanied them to a platform between 9 and 10. On the left side there was a train leaving to Richmond and on the other side there was a train that had just arrived.  
  
"So this school – Hogwarts – is in Richmond? We've been there once, but we never saw anything abnormal there. Or did you Kay? How can it be, that there's a witch school somewhere?" Kai searched for support from her sister.  
  
"Yes, she's right. I think that we would have noticed if there was anything magical there."  
  
"Richmond? Oh, we are not going to Richmond. Why do you think that?" the little man looked at them with curiosity. "Hogwarts is in Scotland near Hogsmeade."  
  
"Hogsmeade? Never heard of it", Kay snorted.  
  
"I suppose you haven't. Hogsmeade is a community where there's only witches and wizards. No muggle can see it and that's why muggleborns have never heard of it. Oh, but here we are. Go in, go in, so we won't miss the train misses!" professor Flitwick did a little hop trying to speed them up.  
  
"Um... professor Flittick. If we're not going to Richmond, then why are we on this platform? And where on earth should we go that we wouldn't miss the train?" Kay looked around but didn't see any sign saying 'Hogsmeade' or 'Hogswart'.  
  
"Of course, of course. How pudden-head from me. Just run towards that barrier there."  
  
"Kay", Kai whispered. "Are you sure that professor Flittick really is what he says he is? Because I'm a little worried that he might be a loony."  
  
"I had the very same thought Kai, but it's true that he seems to be so queer that he's either a runaway from a loony house or a wizard. Then again, if somebody had told me a year ago, that he's a wizard, I would have thought that he belongs to a loony house. So I really don't know."  
  
"Misses? We do not have time to lose. The train is leaving in five minutes. Just run now. I promise you wont be hurt, in fact you'll just land on the platform 9 ¾."  
  
They both looked at him with widened eyes.  
  
"I guess it's now or never. Ready sis?" Kay asked. Kai nodded and off they went. Kay was sure that people would stare at them, because what they did was so peculiar that she would have stared if she had sawn anything like it.  
  
To their amazement they didn't hit the barrier, but they – as professor Flitwick had said – landed to an other platform.  
  
"But... how can this platform fit here? It's a platform in a platform!" Kay shouted maybe a little bit too loud, because some of the people climbing in the train stopped and turned to watch what was going on.  
  
"Kay... we just run trough a barrier. I don't think that's the right question to ask", Kai smirked.  
  
"This way misses", professor Flitwick had appeared behind them. "I will take care of your trunks, just go apace to the train now. I hope that there's some seats left to you. It's horribly crowded here. Oh, but do you have your school uniforms somewhere so that you can change them before you arrive at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, they are in our trunks. We didn't know that we should have them on", Kai answered.  
  
"You don't have time to get them now, but you can get them from the freight car on the way. Hurry up now! The train will leave any second now!" professor Flitwick literally pushed them into one wagon.  
  
Almost every section was already taken, but Kai and Kay managed to find an empty one. They had so much to talk about that they really preferred being alone. They had had no idea how different the magical world would be. Kai and Kay hadn't even thought about how powerful magic could be.  
  
"I'm not so sure if I like this all. I mean... it's so different and scary", Kai started.  
  
"And all the people are so queer. You remember the shopkeeper in the apothecary? And what they were selling... I really do hope that I never have to use eyes of any kind. Slimy eyeballs are just creepy."  
  
"You wouldn't say", a voice above them slowly established. "And may I ask you mudbloods, that what on Voldemorts name are you doing in this train? I'm sure I haven't seen you before and you must agree with me that you are a little bit too old to be first years", three boys had appeared in to their section.  
  
Mudblood? Voldemort? The two girls hadn't got a clue what the pale boy was talking about. He was standing in front of them and waiting for their respond to the insult, but he got nothing because Kai and Kay really didn't know what to answer. "Are you two retarded or something? Yeh, what else could you be with all that dirty blood in you."  
  
"Dirty blood? How dare you! My blood is NOT dirty you sick bastard!" Kay had stood up shouting and the boy seemed to be pleased about the reaction.  
  
"Oh, it isn't? I'm sorry", everyone could hear that his voice was sarcastic. "There's possibly a fully understandable reason that why you have never been in Hogwarts before and why you are so disgusted and frightened about everything. Or... you can't be friends of Serenity, are you?" There was a little doubt in the boys words.  
  
"Serenity? No, we don't know anyone by that name. But I can assure you, that our blood is clean. What do you think? That we are some kind of drug users? How can you just come here an impeach something like that! I'm so going to tell about you to professor Flittick", Kai was furious and her eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"Down mudblood, down. No reason to do anything rash", the boy smiled distortedly. "Professor Flittick you say? I do recommend that you check the name once more. Or in other thoughts - don't. It's funny to hear you say it."  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing. Leave them alone!" a girl with brown fussy hair had appeared. And Kai and Kay had wished for a quiet journey so they could think about their situation. No possibilities for that anymore, they thought.  
  
"And one mudblood more. What are you doing here Granger? Don't you have some homework to do?" The boy called Malfoy stared spiteful at the girl who apparently had come to defend Kai and Kay.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy and just leave. Or do you want me to report about you? You know I can and I WOULD do it, if you just give me a reason."  
  
"Wo-hoo! Somebody's a little upstart right away when she got her Head Girl -badge", but despite the words the boy left and then they were alone with the Granger-girl.  
  
"Well... thank you I suppose. What was that all about? Is there some kind of a drug problem in the school?" Kai asked with curiosity.  
  
"Not exactly. By the way - my name is Hermione Granger. I'm the new head girl. And the boy you just met was the new head boy Draco Malfoy I'm afraid", Hermione checked that the boy he was talking about was really gone. "But as Malfoy, I must admit that I'm a little curios to hear the reason why I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before. You are students, aren't you?" Hermione ensured.  
  
"Yes we are", Kay answered "but It's quite a long story to tell."  
  
"And I guess now is not the time to tell it? I understand", Hermione smiled. "Well, I leave you alone now. It was nice to meet you. Just let me know if Malfoy is teasing you again and I'll let him take care of the consequences. Oh, and I almost forgot why I came here: professor Flitwick said that you should go and get your robes. The freight car is in the middle of the train." 


End file.
